


Your image is not enough

by BleuSarcelle, Queerklancing



Series: Mind and Heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's really sweet though!, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Link, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, maybe? Kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “Lance.”Keith’s voice is in his head, loud and clear. But something is different. He sounds breathless, choked up and –Oh.Lance’s cheeks start burning when he hears the distinct sound of a rich moan vibrating in his mind. A shiver runs through Lance’s body, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.“Oh my god,” Lance croaks and presses a hand to his mouth.





	Your image is not enough

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D We decided that today would be a GREAT day to post a little addition to the soulmate AU we wrote a while back! :D 
> 
> So you should definitley read that one first! You can find it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607656)
> 
> This fic is just a little steamy something that happens sometime DURING the orginal fic huehuehuehue (Bleu: Before they meet properly in person!! lmao)
> 
> Really though: We never though that a story we just started writing out of the blue would get SUCH amazing feedback from you guys! All the lovely comments and kudos mean so much to us and we are still screaming about it tbh! :D So: THANK YOU A BILLION TIMES! :D We really hope you like this little something as well! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doens't belong to us.

It’s weird how quickly something becomes a part of your life. Like the daily conversations with Keith. It’s only been a few months but now Lance can’t even imagine what his life would be like without him. And they took another big step with their skype calls, which quickly became a frequent thing throughout the weeks.

Last week Lance even introduced Hunk and Pidge to Keith. They unnecessarily gave Keith their blessing which was embarrassing but endearing at the same time.

Lance is happy. He’s never felt like this before. His heart swells every time he sees or hears Keith; whenever he feels his presence in his head. By now he can easily tell how Keith is feeling when they connect - if he’s annoyed or anxious or relaxed.

But the more Lance’s feelings grow, the more he’s longing to _see_ Keith. Face to face. To be with him, in _every_ way. He wants to touch him, hold him, kiss him, _feel_ him. Lance groans in frustration as he feels how heat rushes to his cheeks. Maybe it’s inappropriate to think this way, but he can’t help it. Keith is beautiful, handsome, and goddamn _sexy_.

Lance is weak.

He’s lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It’s the middle of the night but he can’t sleep. His heart is beating hard in his chest, and it’s almost painful how much he wishes he could be with Keith right now. Lance closes his eyes. Maybe Keith is still awake? He takes a deep breath and searches his mind.

A small smile finds its way to his lips when he feels Keith’s presence prodding at the back of his mind. Lance knows that Keith isn’t aware that he’s doing it right now, so a small chuckle escapes him.

Knowing that Keith is thinking about him makes his stomach flutter. Maybe he’s even dreaming about him. The smile on Lance’s face gets wider and he decides to carefully push Keith. He doesn’t want to invade or surprise him, so Lance relaxes and lets his presence flow easily.

“ _Lance.”_

Keith’s voice is in his head, loud and clear. But something is different. He sounds breathless, choked up and –

_Oh._

Lance’s cheeks start burning when he hears the distinct sound of a rich moan vibrating in his mind. A shiver runs through Lance’s body, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Lance croaks and presses a hand to his mouth.

He’s not sure Keith has noticed he’s there yet. And he knows that he should try to leave. But he can’t.

Not when he can feel how worked up Keith is. Not when he can feel Keith’s arousal dripping through their soul link. Not when his body is burning because Keith is _thinking about him_. A small sound leaves Lance’s mouth and he presses his hand harder against his lips. His heart is racing in his chest and he swallows.

“ _L-Lance?_ ”

Lance flinches in surprise and an embarrassed whine slips out between his fingers. If he can feel Keith’s desire then _of course_ it works the other way around too. Keith groans in response and Lance presses his hips back into the mattress when the sound sends arousal down his body.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Keith breathes and suddenly Lance has a very vivid image of Keith in his mind. Dark hair fanned out on a white pillow, cheeks flushed, lips parted on a hoarse moan.

“Is this really happening right now,” Lance sobs, face burning hot because he knows Keith can tell just how turned on he is already.

“ _Y-yeah, apparently_ ,” Keith answers, but his voice is deep and unsteady, and Lance can’t help the way it makes him shift his hips uncomfortably. He clenches his right hand against his chest, feeling his own heartbeat going crazy underneath his skin. He shouldn’t do this. He really really shouldn’t do this.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith moans and Lance arches his back in surprise, fingers fisting into the sheets, when heat rushes through him. A high-pitched keen rips from the back of his throat because this is _Keith’s_ arousal – fervent and longing – shivering through his body, pooling between his legs.

“Holy shit,” Lance wheezes into the silence of his room. “Are you-,” he swallows thickly. “Are you touching yourself?”

The thought alone is enough to make Lance’s hips twitch involuntarily.

“ _Y-Yeah_ ,” Keith whispers hesitantly, “ _Wh-What about you?”_

Lance closes his eyes and groans. He just _knows_ that there’s a delicious blush on those pale cheeks as Keith asks that question.

God, he’s _so_ hard. Embarrassment sparks down his spine when Keith moans low and throaty at that thought.

“ _Will you-,”_ Keith starts, his voice so raspy that Lance shivers. “ _Will you touch yourself for me_?”

“Oh god,” Lance whines and throws his head back.

“ _Please, I – I want to feel you.”_

Lance sobs at the passionate push in his mind. How could he possibly say no to this?

Lance twitches when his fingers ghost over the sensitive skin of his exposed stomach. His own touch sends goosebumps over his body, and he presses his lips together to suppress another sound.

“ _Tell me what you’re doing_ ,” Keith demands, breath labored, and now the whine slips past Lance’s lips after all.

“Oh god, no way,” he cries.

“ _Come on, babe_.”

“Fuck,” Lance sobs and he feels how Keith chuckles. “This isn’t fair! You know I’m weak for pet names.”

 _“I know, my love_.”

Lance only whines again.

“ _Come on_ ,” Keith urges, voice a little bit steadier, but Lance can still feel the little waves of desire crashing into him, telling him that Keith is still-

Lance swallows one more time, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Keith, I can’t-“

“ _God, I wish I could see your face_ ,” Keith groans and Lance almost chokes on the high-pitched moan leaving his lips. His fingers find the hem of his shorts and he feels how much he’s trembling when he pushes underneath it.

“ _I can only image what you would look like. All pretty and pliant underneath my touch_.”

“Oh my god,” Lance moans, and his hips buck up when his fingers finally wrap around himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith curses and the spark of arousal Lance feels at that makes him whimper. Lance’s face is burning with the knowledge that Keith can feel every rush of desire that surges up in his hips.

Lance’s eyes are screwed shut and somehow, he knows that Keith is biting his lips, his bangs sticking to his wet forehead. Lance can’t bite back the loud, desperate sound slipping past his lips.

“ _Fuck, Lance- I’m-“_ Keith grunts and Lance arches his back, heels pressing into the mattress. “ _I want to touch you_ ,” Keith groans. “ _I want to see you. I want to hear you_.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Lance cries, straining his wrist as he pulls at the sheets.

“ _I want to kiss you_.”

And embarrassingly enough, that’s what pushes Lance over the edge. Lance’s toes curl, a rich keen leaving him - and suddenly there’s another surge of arousal crashing into him and Lance’s mouth parts on a silent gasp when Keith’s orgasm shivers through him.

Lance falls onto his back, chest heaving with every breath he takes. He slowly loosens his death grip on the sheets, spreading out his numb fingers. He can still feel Keith in his mind, can somehow hear his exhausted breathing, the unsteady beat of his heart mirroring his own - and he feels closer to him than ever before.

“Holy shit.”

* * *

Keith blinks at the ceiling.

He blinks some more.

And then he puts his pillow above his face and screams.

_‘I fucked up, I fucked up, oh my god, oh no, I fucked up, I’m -’_

_‘Keith.’_

He freezes and feels like cold water just fell on him when he remembers that Lance’s is currently on their soul link. God, that’s it, Keith’s over, he ruined this and Lance will never want -

_‘Keith, corazón, can you please shut up and listen to me?’_

Keith swallows the lump in his throat but still nods slowly, humming under his breath and staying silent.

 _‘You didn’t fuck up anything,’_ the brunet reassures and Keith’s relief washes over him when he feels the soft amusement on the brunet’s voice, _‘I don’t know if you were present, pal, but I think my feelings and consent on our activity was quite clear.’_

 _‘Oh my god, you just called me ‘pal’ after **that**? Really, Lance?’ _ Keith groans but his lips twitch upward, the familiar smile he gets whenever he’s around Lance easily spreading over his face.

He feels Lance’s warm chuckle inside his head and - _God,_ it calms every single nerve in Keith. There’s a soft nudge on his mind, something Lance usually does to catch his attention.

 _‘ **That** was amazing,’ _Lance says, firm and sure, _‘I have no regrets, not when it comes to you, Keith.’_

Keith’s heart soars.

 _‘Okay but real question here,’_ Lance then says, playful and happy tugs in his mind as the brunet continues talking, _‘You up for round two? This is something I definitely want to master.’_

_‘When it comes to you? I’m up for everything, babe.’_

A tick and then Lance’s laughing hysterically.

 _‘Quite - hah- oh god- quite literally?’_ He chokes up and Keith doesn't even have time to be embarrassed because _yes, quite literally._

 _Instead,_ he shrugs and smirks proudly. _‘The things you do to me, Lance.’_

 _‘I take full responsibility.’_ Lance promises gleefully and there’s not much in Keith’s head except the constant thought of how in love he’s with this boy.

In love. Keith’s in love.

 _‘Is that even possible?’_ Lance questions, curious and in such awe that it’s impossible for Keith to suppress the fond feeling.

 _‘Well, I used to think soulmates just wasn’t a thing for me and yet,’_ he pauses, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, trying to imagine Lance’s smile as he continues, _‘And yet here you are.’_

 _‘Here I am._ ’ Lance agrees gently.

They stay in silence of a few seconds, knowing fully well that the other is still awake and enjoying the comforting presence.

Keith wonders, at the back of his head, if this is how he feels with Lance being miles away from him, how would it feel if the brunet was in his arms. How would it feel if he was able to touch and stroke with love and gentleness every corner of the brunet’s body.

How would Lance’s skin feel against his touch? Would he get goose bumps? Would his breath hitch in surprise if Keith’s lips find their way to his neck and chest, leaving behind a path of silent promises full of love?

 _‘K-Keith, come on,’_ Lance says, the connection doing a small hiccup that only pushes Keith to do more.

He smirks. _‘I’m sorry, my love, but I just can’t stop thinking about you and the way your lips would taste against mine. The small sweet whimpers that would leave them as my hands run down your back, slow and gentle until they find their target.’_

 _‘My butt?’_ Lance giggles and Keith laughs with him.

_‘Damn right. Can you imagine? Because I can. I can picture you, lying below me, hair disheveled, panting and whining as my lips trail down your chest all the way until your hip bones, mouth barely a breath away from you.’_

Another sudden hiccup in their connection and Keith’s not surprised to realize that was from his end.

 _‘I want to feel you.’_ Lance breathes out, _‘I want... I - God, Keith I - Please don’t stop,’_ he pleads and Keith bites down a moan, the clear picture of Lance’s heavy breathing against his own pillow, clothes hanging loosely on his body, boxers low on his hips, limiting his touching but it’s such a mesmerizing sight that Keith’s arousal just grows.

Who is he to deny this boy anything in the world?

Keith doesn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> You can find us on Tumblr too!
> 
>  
> 
> [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)  
> [Queerklancing](https://queerklancing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
